Darlin
by Ryuu Clan
Summary: It's been a while since Asuma's death and Shikamaru is still depressed so their idea was to seduce him but she said 'Pretty please,I know it's a drag' My first ShikaXOC story plese R&R


**_Darlin..._**

**_Okay I really love Shikamaru and wanted to try writting a story about him so here's my failed attept at a ShikaXOC one-shot_**

It's been a while since Asuma's death and Shikamaru is still depressed so their idea was to seduce him but she said '**_Pretty please, I know it's a drag' _**

**_This story is also a song fic and I do not own Naruto or the song_**

* * *

><p>Miyako walked away from the Nara apartment frustrated it's been a 8 month since Asuma-sensei's death and Shikamaru's revenge by killing Hindan but Shikamaru was still depressed and it was driving the young blue haired kunoichi crazy.<p>

**Miyako's POV:**

I turned to the direction of the Yakama flower shop as much as I hated to admit it I needed Ino's help or I was gonna lose it.

I opened the door and the smell of flowers instantly assaulted my sensitive nose. I walked towards the counter to see Ino and Sakura talking and laughing most likely gossiping.

"Hey" I said in a weak voice leaning against the counter next to Sakura

"You look like you just saw the living dead" Ino said arranging and rearranging some random flowers

"I went to visit Shikamaru-kun today" I mumbled looking down

"Well that explains the funky mood your in" Sakura said poking my cheek giving me a small smile

"So how is he" Ino said turning her full attention to me because she was as worried about Shikamaru as me

"Well he's getting worst that's for sure I'm surprised Tsunade hasn't put him on suicide watch yet" I said sighing heavily

"That's exaggerating the matter don't you think I mean this is Shikamaru…." Sakura said smiling nervously but we all just looked at each other a deep silence passing between us

"Okay" Ino said with determination blazing in her baby blue eyes "Enough moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves because Shikamaru's depressed…"

"Please tell me you don't have a plan" Sakura said looking scared and I don't blame her I'm a little scared too the last time I participated in one of Ino's plans I got chased by a wild bull while in a bikini

"I Have a plan" Ino said with an evil grin

"She's got a plan" Me and Sakura said face palming similarly

"Yup and it cant fail" Ino said pausing for drastic effect "We seduce him"

"What the hell" Sakura screamed

At those words I almost chocked going red "He's depressed because his sensei died and you wanna seduce him" I said not believing her.

"wait let me explain" Ino said trying to defend herself "Look what any man needs after a hard time is a good sexy woman to make everything better"

"Well I kinda see where your going at with this idea but I refuse to seduce him" Sakura said and I looked at her like she had two heads just for admitting that Ino had a good plan.

"Don't worry" Ino said in a cherry voice "You wont have to seduce him…Miyako will"

"What the hell why in fuck's name would I want to seduce him" I practically yelled

"Because" Ino said in-a-matter-a-fact kinda voice "You two would make a cute couple"

I did not respond to her only going red and glaring at her thinking _'She's such a true blond'_ (No offense to all the blond people out their)

"Well" Sakura said "I have another way that we can help him without seducing him"

"How" I asked quickly jumping on any other option. Sakura pulled me whispering in my ear telling me the plan.

"No, no way in hell" I said moving away from Sakura

"Come on this will be fun" Ino cheered

"No" I said stubbornly crossing my arms

"Okay…" Sakura said but she was getting a look in her eyes that scared me "…Jump her….." and before I could react I felt myself being pinned down and dragged upstairs to Ino's room.

**That Night:**

I was standing backstage of Konoha's most popular Karaoke bar 'The Tune' and I was wearing the most revealing and embarrassing clothes ever.

It's a lace bra covered by a very short red and white striped shirt that showed my whole stomach, white skinny jeans with chain belts and long black leather boots with the highest high heals I've ever seen I could barely stand in them.

I took a deep breath "Are these cloths really necessary" I asked

"No" Ino said "But I still think seducing him was a good idea so…"

"Don't worry you look sexy" Sakura said fixing my blue hair

"Ya if I were a guy I would so do you" Ino said with a smirk

I went red "Uhm okay you guys are creeping me out…so are you sure he's gonna be there" I asked trying to change the subject

"Yup" Sakura said "Choji and Naruto made sure of it"

"Well lets go forehead" Ino said walking away

"Shut up pig" Sakura said following Ino "Oh and good luck Miya-chan…"

The man on stage called my name I took a deep breath before slowly walking out a guitar in my hands, I stood on stage feeling the stage light and the stares I took another deep breath before I started to play,

_Darlin, you're hiding in the..._

_closet once again.  
>Start smiling...<br>I know you're trying, real hard not to turn your head away  
>Pretty darlin...<br>Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday  
>Yesterday, oh oh<em>

Miyako searched for Shikamaru in the large crowd first she saw a head of pink then blond and she was looking at all the rookie ninja's, sensei's and behind them closest to the door she saw Shikamaru Miyako smiled as she started singing louder.

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag_  
><em>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>Then love you the best I can<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

Miyako would never admit it but she had feelings for the young Nara that she could never understand but truthfully she'd do anything to make her friends happy but the last couple of months she'd been feeling useless since she couldn't find anyway to help Shikamaru

_Darlin, I was there once a while I go..._  
><em>I know, that it's hard to be stuck with people that you love, when nobody...<em>

_trusts_

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag_  
><em>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>Then love you the best I can<em>

Miyako kept her smile as her eyes flickered to her friends the rookie's from Neji, Hinata to Naruto and Sakura even Kakashi she couldn't stand any of them at first but slowly they started to rub off on her and now they were like a family

_Yeah-i-yeah, yeah yeah_  
><em>That I can<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh<em>

_You're not the only one who's been through_  
><em>I've been there alone and now so are you<em>  
><em>I just want you to know why you know it's not your fault<em>  
><em>It's not your fault...<em>

Miyako looked at Shikamaru who was staring at her intensely and she felt her eyes start to water remembering the death of the third Hokage he was really the only family first she had and his death hit her hard.

_Oh, oh, you're fault, you're fault_  
><em>It's not your fault<em>  
><em>You're fault, You're fault, You're fault...<em>

Miyako remembered how Shikamaru told her that he blamed himself for Asuma's death and she had held him tight telling him that wasn't the truth but he refused to listen.

_Pretty please, I know it's a drag_  
><em>Wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>Then love you the best I can<em>

Miyako closed her eyes not wanting to cry as painful memories resurfaced

_That I can.…..Oh oh oh_

_Darlin, you're hiding in the closet once again. Start smiling.…._

When Miyako opened her eyes she looked at where Shikamaru was standing and he was no where in sight she quickly dropped her guitar and running out the door towards Shikamaru's apartment

Shikamaru just entered his apartment when Miyako came running in falling on her knees in Shikamaru's apartment

Shikamaru glared at the blue haired kunoichi "Get out" he hissed

"Shikamaru please….." Miyako said quietly looking at her lap her hands balled up into a fist

"I don't want to hear it" he said moving away from the girl walking into his apartment towards his bedroom

As if on impulse Miyako ran after Shikamaru tackling him on the couch so he couldn't move

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru said glaring

"Please Shikamaru don't run away anymore" Miyako said quietly as her eyes started to get watery

"I'm not running away" Shikamaru mumbled turning his head away unable to look at the smaller girl on top of him

Miyako gently took Shikamaru's chin turning him to look at her Miyako stared up into his eyes, "You don't have to forget about Asuma-sensei, but don't forget about the rest of us here that still love you and are worried about you." She said gently stroking his cheek

"Would that us include you" Shikamaru asked taking the hand that was stroking his cheek and flipping them over so he was on top.

Miyako blushed deeply "What do you mean" she stuttered out softly

Shikamaru's hand started to trace up and down her torso then trace patterns over her bare stomach "I really hate how those guys were looking at you I couldn't stand it"

Miyako blushed at Shikamaru's words and action "Why would you care" she managed to stutter out

"Troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled leaning closer so their lips were only inches apart and then Miyako playfully but hesitantly brushed her lips against his leading them into a kiss that was filled with all the anger and frustration that the two had been feeling for the last couple of months

"Naruto move" came a whisper/yell and then their was a loud bang a couple of more yells and the Naruto came tumbling in were Shikamaru and Miyako were making out till they were rudely interrupted

"Great Naruto look you blew our cover" Sakura said coming in the small apartment followed by the rest of the rookies and sensei's

Miyako quickly sat up pushing a grumpy Nara off of her "Uhm how long have you guys been here" Miyako asked still blushing and a little breathless from the kiss

At the looks of blushing, grins and sly looks Miyako and Shikamaru could guess that their friends have been their for a very long time

"we've been here long enough to know the to of you are going out" Ino yelled smiling

"Yup" Naruto said standing up grinning "now lets go get ramen to celebrate" he said happily and for once everyone agreed ramen to celebrate

"Yo" Kiba said as he was walking out of Shikamaru's apartment "You look smoke'n hot you wanna come over to my house tonight to play" Kiba said finishing in a suggestive voice making the kunoichi blush

"I don't think so Inuzuka" Shikamaru said putting his arms around Miyako's waist and pulling her away from Kiba which made everyone laugh.

Miyako looked at Shikamaru with a bright smile playing on her face "What are you so happy about" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow

"Darlin your smiling" Miyako said touching his cheek

"Well I guess you not as troublesome as I thought huh" Shikamaru said giving Miyako a gentle kiss

"Promise me you'll try to be happy" Miyako said softly looking at Shikamaru with seriously

"Only if you promise never to leave me" Shikamaru said looking down with eyes filled with hope.

"I can manage that" Miyako said and with that they kissed the third time that night

"Hey you two love birds get a room" Naruto yelled from down the street only to be hit by Sakura making everyone laugh

"Wanna race" Miyako asked

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said making Miyako giggle "Were gonna have to expand your vocabulary she said putting her arms around Shikamaru looking up at the sky.

_'Asuma-sensei I hope your happy up their and you don't have to worry I promise to take care of Shikamaru'_

"Hey Naruto slow down" Sakura yelled

"Shut up your so loud forehead" Ino said and Miyako looked over and realized they were already at the ramen bar all sitting down and arguing.

Miyako smiled liking the picture of all her friends eating, arguing, laughing all together like one big happy family.

Miyako sighed sadly wishing this was how it would be everyday would be like this but she knew it wasn't possible

"You okay" Shikamaru whispered silently in her ear making her jump slightly

"Yah" Miyako said smiling brightly "I'm just happy…..everything just seems so…right"

"I love you" Shikamaru said putting his arms around Miyako lifting her up so she was sitting on his lap

"As do I darlin" Miyako said kissing Shikamaru and he happily kissed back which brought more complaints from their friends.

I hoped you like this story and the only reason I really wrote it was to try to get past my writers block but no such luck at that also I'd like to say I am deleating a lot of my stories to start to try and re-write them

Please Read and Review tell me how I did, did you like, did you hate all comments welcomed!


End file.
